


Team Spider

by QueenOfAngst (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/QueenOfAngst
Summary: After his friends discover his biggest secret, they form a team. Together they crack New York's biggest mysteries and stop the bad guys from winning. That is untill they discover a secret enemy has been playing them all along, and pulling all the ropes.





	1. Horrible at secrets

**Author's Note:**

> You guys have no idea how excited I am for this. So if you have ever watched Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D, Green Arrow, The flash, ( I know arrow and flash are DC but Im using them as an example) they all have a team. And I'm all for teams! So since I have a snow day today and tomorrow and Im busy procrastinating on cleaning up my VERY messy room so here this goes! Enjoy!

"You know, getting dumped into a lake is NOT as fun or cool as it would seem to be, not that it should be! It's just very embarrassing when your dad has to come save you (even though he doesnt know its his son), then give you a lecture on how irresponsible you are, and completely blow off how he thinks you aren't ready for more than bike theifs. Not that I blame him, almost drowning is not something one does every day. Tony does care about me, a lot. You know Karen?" Pete vented to his AI as he sat atop of a building, reflecting on what happened minutes ago.

"I'm not sure what you are saying." Karen replied confused. "Me neither..." Peter replied defeated. "Maybe you can take on more, but not alone." Karen explained. "What do you mean?" Peter asked confused. "Well, Tony could never have survived this long with out the Avengers at his side. And he could never have survived without his fiancè, Ms.Potts," Karen paused.

 

"while you have help from nobody, but occasionally Mr.Leeds." Karen spoke. Peter started thinking. "But I have you! And Ned is terrible at keeping secrets Karen!" Peter whined. "But you could accomplish much more with a team." Karen argued with a knowing Pepper voice. "We'll see." Peter said and got up, it was ten minutes to curfew. "Fastest route to the compound?" Peter asked. As soon as he asked, a red line appeared in his HUD. "Thanks Karen." He said and started running off.

 

When Peter slipped in, he was right on time as FRIDAY alerted Tony he had made it home safely with only small cuts and bruises. Unfortunately he should have went through the back door, because Pepper had let Ned come in as they were going to hang out the entire three day weekend. Spider-man took off his mask, and heard a crash of glass all over the floor. He looked and there Ned was, on the couch waiting for Peter, with his jaw dropped and huge eyes.

 

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Pepper yelled from down the hall. Oh god she cant know that Ned knows. "Duh! nothing!" Peter called in a high piched voice. "You're the spiderman! From youtube!" Ned announced breathlessly. "No! I'm not! Ned what are you doing here?!?" Peter announced, concerned and taking off his suit, he was just in ironman boxers now. "Ms.Potts let me in, you said we'd hang out this weekend and build the Death Star!" Ned exclaimed.

 

Oh god Ned knew now.

 

"Everything o-" Tony started, before turning the corner and seeing his boy in ironman boxers and Ned there looking shocked/excited as ever. "Tony Stark~" Ned wheezed out like he lost his breath. (He probably did). Peter was now red all around. Tony didnt think his child owned boxers with Ironman on them. "I didnt know you two uh-" Tony started again but was cut off by the both of them

 

"EW GROSS NO!"

 

"NO NOT EVER!" 

 

They said simultaneously.

 

Tony put his hands up in surrender. "Woah ok! Peter, out on some clothes." Tony said, some how not seeing the multi-million dollar suit in the ground, then left them to it.

 

Peter sighed. "Ill be right back, dont- dont move a muscel." Peter ordered and left. He walked to the laundrey room amd put on a hoodie and sweat pants. When he came back Ned had his mask on. "Ned what did I say?" He hush whispered. "It was there! And I was not going to just NOT put it on!" Ned whined. Peter rolled his eyes and put a hand through his hair. 

 

"Hey guys why dont we go out to eat?" Pepper said, her heels clanking to them from a meters away. Peter reacted fast and picked up the suit and Ned to the ceiling. He lifted Ned with ease. Ned was in shock. Pepper walked in and looked around the living room to see legos all over her clean floor. She scowled out the boys mess and sighed. "Why are boys so messy? I just mopped!" She talked to herself and went up to Peters room to find him.

 

Peter landes with Ned genlty on the ground. "We were on the ceiling!" Ned said breathlessly. "Shhh! Shhh! Ned shhh!" Peter tried to hush his friend. "Oh my god. This is the best thing that happened to me! Peter!" Ned said excitedly. "Ned! I need you to keep this a secret from everyone." Peter exclaimed.

 

"Me knowing? Are you kidding?" Ned said. "Does Tony Stark help you on your vigilante nights?" Ned asked like an excited child. "He doesnt know, Ned please." Peter tried to explained. "Oh he doesn't KNOW!" Ned squealed. "Are you an Avenger?" Ned askes quickly. "...yeah... Basically." This made Ned grabe to the wall for support.

 

"Ned you have got to keep this a secret ok?" 

 

"Yeah of course!"

 

...

 

"I dont think I can keep this a secret this is the best day of my life!"

 

"No please Ned! With every thing thats happened to him, and the accords fight, and New York, and if he finds out hes not gonna let me do this anYmore!" Peter's voice cracked (from puberty). 

 

"Ok. Ok. I'll keep this a secret." Ned said seriously. "Thank you." Peter said softly.

 

Pepper walked in. "Oh there you guys are!" She said with a smile. The two forced a smile at her. "Why don't we go out for food?" Pepper cheered. "Can T-tony come?" Ned asked and Peters eyes widened. Before he could protest the idea Ms.Potts responded. "Of course!" And left to force him out. 

 

Peter was done with his best friend right now. "Why?" He asked annoyed and Ned smiled brightly. Peter let out a soft sigh. 

 

 "Just, don't mention this tonight." Peter said annoyed.

 

"Can you lay eggs?" Ned asked not a second later. And the duo of grown ups came walking in, both looking fresh. "Ned!" Peter hushed whispered.


	2. Team work makea the dream work

     Peter and Ned sat in the back seat of Tony's SUV, and Pepper in the front. Peter had to admit, the two were very cute together. The held hands some and sorta forgot the kids in the back seat. Pepper started speaking Spanish, and to their surprise, Tony fluently spoke back. Peter could understand them a little bit and be absolutely disgusted. Ned flashed the same expression on his face when Peter looked at him.

 

     "¿Qué hay de center? (What's for dinner I'm starving)" Peter asked, a little traumatized. That made the two adults jump a little bit. "Oh um. Thai?" Tony asked out of the blue. The two boys vigorously nodded. "Thai it is then." Pepper chuckled. 

 

Ned leaned in to whisper to Peter,

 

"How far can you shoot your web?" 

 

"I don't know. Shut up."

 

"...if I were you, I'd stand on the highest building and-" 

 

"Shut. Up. Ned." 

 

The car was dead silent so no doubt the two adults in the front could hear it. Pepper was thinking that Ned was talking about some school silly string project, while Tony's mind was in the gutter.

 

"You sure we aren't on a double date?" Tony mouthed to her seriously. Pepper made an offended look and slapped his arm. "What?" Tony asked defensively as he parked. Peter went to scratch his wrist when he realized he was still wearing his web shooters. "Oh my god," Peter said shocked. "Pete? You alright?" Tony concernedly asked. Ned and Pepper were getting out of the car. Peter had the look of fear in his face

 

This was his chance to tell him about Spider-man. But what would he do if he knew? "Pete? Is everything ok?" Tony asked softly. He didn't know how to respond but he had to think of something fast. 

 

"I'm gay." Peter said the first thing that came to mind. It took a few seconds later for the both of them to realize what he just said. "I-I mean um..." Peter was tampering, and Tony smiled. "And that's ok Pete. I'm proud of you for telling me." Tony replied softly.

"Are you and Ned-?" 

"No, dad." 

"Because if you are-"

"I'm not!" 

"Ok."

Tony said and smiled and got out. Peter facepalmed. "Stupid." He said under his breath and got out with Tony. When he did two men holding hands were going down the street. "My boys gay he just told me!" Tony said with a smile. "YAS QUEEN!" one of them said still moving on and they both smiled at him. 

 

Peters' face was so red you'd think he was wearing a mask.

 

What had he gotten himself into now?! 

 

They walked into the Thai restaurant and sat down with them. There was nobody in there except for Ned and Pepper, who were both having a conversation across from each other Tony sat next to Pepper, and Peter took a seat next to Ned. 

 

"So Peter, how has school been going?" Pepper asked

"Um, good." He said worried and shaken up. 

The family kept talking but Peter was in his own head. 

 

_How long can I keep this up? I can't lie forever!_

_Dad will kill me when he finds out I'm Spiderman._

 A _tleast I wont be lying to him anymore..._

 

"You know Spiderman, don't you?" Peter asked. "Yeah, a little. We aren't close." Tony replied. "Do you know his name?" Ned asked, playing along. "No, but I think his names, James," Tony said with a chuckle. "Yeah," Peter said with a nervous chuckle. The food finally came to their table and the four individuals started eating; Peter was eating unnaturally fast and the three just sorta started until Peter notices, when he slowed down a lot. "I love Thai," was his excuse. 

 

That evening went by slowly, it only worsened when he felt his spider sense kick him in the gut. "Peter? Hun you look pale in the face." Pepper addressed. "What? No I'm fine!" Peter said quickly. He felt like he was going to throw up. He knew something was about to happen he just didn't know what. The bruenette looked all around the reasturaunt untill his eyes landed on the TV which was casting the breaking news. It was showing catastrophy. Dr.Octopus was at it again trying to lure Spider-Man out, but this time he was threatening peoples lives much more, not to mention where he was stationed- on top of the freaking Avengers Tower. "Hey dad. You should look at that." Peter pointed to the TV. The trio of them looked at the screen.

 

"Ok goddamn it he brought me into this. Ok guys, you stay here. I'm gonna help out the very late vigilante." Tony said slightly annoyed. Pepper stood up aswell. "Im going with you. No arguing." Pepper said and took the keys. Tony groaned and put a 100 bill ok the tabel. "Dont wait up." Tony said and left.

 

"Ok. Well, one, perfect fucking parents of the century and two, my suit is at the compound how am I supposed to get there?" Peter started freaking out. 

 

"I have my learners!" Ned said so suddenly. "What? Ned..." He trailed off thinking what Karen said half an hour ago. Maybe if he did have Ned's help to get to the tower, it would pan out just fine. "MJ's house is not far from here! We could ask to borrow her car!" Ned added enthusiastically. Peter sighed and rubbed his face. "Or we could ask for a ride." Peter suggested and got out his phone.

God what was he doing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is gonna be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed my first chapter on AO3! This fic will contain a lot of hurt and angst and betrayal and everything bad! So, please bookmark and leave kudos to help inspire me. And please do leave comments on your oppinions and advise to help me become a better writer. Have a good one!


End file.
